Bowsette
Summary Bowsette, or Koopa-hime (Japanese: クッパ姫 Hepburn: Kuppa-hime, "Princess Koopa"), is a fan-made fictional character created in 2018 which appears as Nintendo's Mario franchise character Bowser transformed to resemble another character, Peach. The character was created by artist Ayyk92 in a fan comic strip which he posted on DeviantArt and Twitter in September 2018 in response to Nintendo unveiling a new power-up item for New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. Bowsette quickly rose in popularity internationally, with related hashtags trending in English and Japanese appearing on Twitter and renditions by many professional Japanese artists. Typically portrayed as a light-skinned blonde woman with horns, fangs, and a spiked collar with matching armbands. A convention themed around Bowsette was quickly planned for October of the same year. Powers and Stats Tier: Ultimate Waifu Name: 'Bowsette, Koopa-hime (クッパ姫) '''Origin: '''Some Japanese guys Twitter fanart '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24-25 '''Classification: '''Princess of the Koopas '''Powers and Abilities: '''Overtaking Rosalina as the #1 Mario Waifu, All of Bowsers powers and abilities, all of Peaches powers and abilities 'Attack Potency: Internet level '(Took complete hold over the almost everyone on internet for a few days, including Seol404) 'Speed: Instant '(Instantly overtook Rosalina as the ultimate Mario Waifu) 'Lifting Strength: Mario fan class Striking Strength: Universe level+ '(Knocked Rosalina down from the position as the best Mario Waifu) 'Durability: Infinite '''(Will likely survive tons of abuse from Rule 34) '''Stamina: '''Very high. '''Range: Internet Standard Equipment: 'The Mushrooms that turn him into a Peach 'Intelligence: '''Smart sometimes, but has moments of stupidity '''Weaknesses: '''Rule 34 (Ruined it) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Breath: Bowsette's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowsette will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. * Fire Storm: Bowsette breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. * Shockwave: Bowsette will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect. * Metal Bowser: '''Bowsette transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. * '''Spinning Shell: Bowsette withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. * Spike Ball: Bowsette withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. * One KO Punch: Bowsette will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. * Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowsette takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. * Poison Gas: Bowsette will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. * Terrorize: Bowsette will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. * Crusher: Bowsette will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. * Bowser Crush: Bowsette will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. * Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowsette is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. * Superclaw Bowser: Bowsette's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. * Magic Weapon: Bowsette will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. * Zone Speed: Bowsette focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. Others Notable Victories: Rosalina (Overtook her as the number 1 Mario Waifu) JBW (Became the most popular page) Rodri "Dante" (Don't ask) Notable Losses: Rule 34 (Ruined it) r/Bowsette (Same as Rule 34) Seol404 (Abandoned it after a few days) Inconclusive Matches: Samus (As the top Nintendo Waifu) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Turtles Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Revived Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hax Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Religious Figures Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:PewDiePie Category:Memes Category:Crossdresser Category:Gay